parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mollystasia (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 6
Here is part six of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mollystasia. Cast *Molly the Holden Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Anastasia *Edward the Blue Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Dimitri *Dexter's Dad (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Vladmir *Scrappy Doo (from Scooby Doo) as Pooka *Diesel 10 the Evil Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Rasputin *Stepney the Bluebell Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Bartok *Dexter's Mom (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Sophie *Belle the Firefighter Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Dowager Empress Marie *Chris's Parents (from Sonic X) as Anastasia's Parents *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Phlegmenkoff Transcript *(Sailing off into the horizon, the ship known as the "Tasha" carrying Molly, Edward, Dexter's Dad, and Scrappy Doo, makes it's way out along the ship. Along the ship's hallway, Edward hands a dress to Molly. Judging by appearance, it is clearly several sizes too large) *Edward: Here, I bought you a dress. *Molly: You bought me a…tent. (Scrappy snickers as Molly pokes her head inside the dress) *Edward: What're you looking for? *Molly: *examining dress* The Russian circus. I think it's still in here. *Edward: *doesn't find it the least bit humorous* Come on. Just put it on. (walks away in a huff up the stairs. Once Edward leaves, Molly holds the dress close to her face, a very pleasing expression can be shown along her face as an idea forms in her mind. Later, on the deck of the ship, Edward and Dexter's Dad) *Dexter's Dad: Check mate. (Just then Molly appears on deck wearing her new dress, which she had all fixed up for display. Dexter's Dad's jaw drops upon seeing Molly in such strikingly stylish garbs) Wonderful! Marvelous! Oh. And now you are dressed for a ball, and you will learn to dance for one. *grabs Edward by the arm* Edward. *Edward: I’m-- I’m not very good at it. (Molly puts out her arms to dance. Edward awkwardly positions himself to dance with her as Dexter's Dad counts off them into the waltz and then steps back to watch) *Dexter's Dad: And- One, two, three. One, two, three. No, no. *stops the two* No, no, no, Molly. Listen, you don’t lead. Let him. (With that, Molly and Edward continue to dance, with Edward leading Molly) *Edward: That dress is really beautiful. *Molly: Do you think so? *Edward: Yes. I mean it was nice on the hanger, but it looks even better on you. You... You should wear it. *Molly: I am wearing it. *Edward: Oh, right of course, of course, you are. I'm just trying to give you a... *Molly: Compliment? *Edward: Of course, yes. (A smile crosses her lips, as they swirl into the dance, at first awkward, but little by little gaining in grace. Dexter's Dad watches them as the sun sets to a gloriously enchanted evening) *Dexter's Dad: *singing* It's one-two-three and suddenly, I see it at a glance -- She's radiant, And confident and born to take this chance.I taught her well. I planned it all! I just forgot… Romance! (Something soon starts to stir between the two, as if they are beginning to fall into a kiss. So, as night falls, Dexter's Dad, Edward, Molly, and Scrappy change into their pyjamas, including Edward and Molly have their sleeping hats, as the four all tuck themselves into bed. In Molly's dream, Molly rests peacefully in a sunny open meadow. Alexi, Molly's young brother, walks up, surrounded by Queen Grimhilde, Ursula and Cruella De Vil. He waves at her and vice versa. He motions Grimhilde, Ursula and Cruella toward Molly. They approach her and fly around her. In reality, Molly's eyes are closed, as she smiles in her sleep and sits up in bed. The Dream butterflies still swirl around her head. She gets out of her berth following them, sleepwalking to the cabin door, which opens by itself as she exits. As it closes, Scrappy awakens to the slam of the door and senses something's wrong. Meanwhile, Molly sleep walks down the hallway toward the stairs following the "Dream Butterflies", as the ship pitches violently in the storm* *Scrappy Doo: Hey, Edward! Wake up, Molly's gone! (In response, Edward awakens, looks at Scrappy, and looks puzzled. The ship rolls on a giant swell, while Molly sleepwalks to the upper deck. Shifting from her dream to reality, Alexi and the three butterflies lead her up a rock embankment and through a field of daffodils. Anastasia's three sisters in swimsuits can be seen in the distance. Alexi points to them as they leap to the pool below. Momentarily back in reality, Molly has climbed over the railing of the deck and is looking into the black ocean. Smiling, she slides back against the ships railing) *Edward: Wait a minute! Molly is gone! (scrambles from his makeshift bed and bursts out the door. In her dream, Anya holds on to a vine at the edge of a precipice overlooking a beautiful swimming pool of sorts. Little Alexi points down toward the offstage swimmers, the family looking up, waving to her) *Chris's Dad: Good day, Molly. *Sisters: Come into the water! *Molly: Good day to you too. (giggles) *Chris' Dad: Jump in. Jump! *Sisters: Come in! *Alexi: Yeh! (Molly watches as little Alexi leaps toward the blue pool and giggles. In reality, Molly stands on the ships railing, holding on to the guide wire, inching toward her death) *Edward: Oh, Molly! You know what will slip my mind? You'll be gone, only if you know to swim. It's not a problem, is it? (Just as Molly is about to jump, the devils appear) *Devils: YES, JUMP!! *Edward: Wake up! (Molly awakens, looks down, and gasps, but jumps onto Edward, who grab her with his arms, and brings her back to the bedroom and puts them to sleep) *Molly: Thanks for saving me, Edward. What could I have done without you? *Diesel 10: Blast! We've failed again. But when they arrive at Paris, we'll get Molly, Edward, Dexter's Dad, and Scrappy Doo, and make sure they fall where they stand. (laughs evilly) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Anastasia Parts Category:Anastasia Movie Spoofs Category:Dumbo Movie Spoof